kotosfandomcom-20200216-history
USS Talmidon
Summary The USS Talmidon is the flagship of Fleet Captain Talmid in the Star Trek Universe. It is the titular ship of Star Trek Talmidon AKA Talmid Show. It's official classification is Luxury Warship. History The Talmidon has been destroyed about 4 and a half times by outside forces in battle or by Talmid himself in a tactical maneuver. Each destruction has wasted millions of Star Credits and set the Federation's Defense Budget back a years worth of taxes. Hopefully the latest Talmidon IV lasts as long as its longest-running predecessor, the venerable Talmidon III, may it rest in peace. The USS Talmidon has existed in 4 main spaceframes, and each one has undergone a number of refits in its lifetime. Talmidon Prototype Admiral Green calls it a "Flying pancake" and a waste of money. It had a miserable maximum speed of Warp Factor 4 and a single meteoroid impact broke everything. Move along. Talmidon One The Prototype was later built into the first fully operational Talmidon, NCC 257014, retroactively renamed the Talmidon One, launched in the year 2478. The ship was unfortunately destroyed in a skirmish with space pirates, in the year 2484, who were flying stolen powerful ships belonging to the Undine, or Species 8427, beings from a dimension called fuidic space. Captain Talmid ordered his damaged ship destroyed and after the crew escaped the gigantic explosion destroyed the remaining pirate ships. Talmidon II The replacement for the first Talmidon was originally a sister ship being built out of spare parts, so it was already 90% built when the first Talmidon was destroyed. The second Talmidon was put into service in 2485, with some stylistic changes and an updated bridge. In 2487 the Talmidon II got into another scuffle with the space pirates, who this time stole an overpowered Romulan warship that was destroying everything. The Talmidon II survived but not without sustaining major damage. Rather than scuttle it and build a new ship, Fleet Captain Talmid ordered a refit. He actually ordered both a refit of the existing ship and the building of a new, technologically advanced ship, that would become the Talmidon III. The Refit The Talmidon construction team had originally planned to incorporate saucer separation into the Talmidon II, but hadn't had time to implement it by 2485. Once they had the ship back, they were able to implement some of their researched technologies before giving it back to Talmid. The rest of the new tech would be put into the new ship. The Refit Talmidon II featured recolored warp nacelles and a new "neck" section to house the mechanics of saucer separation. When the Borg attacked the Federation again in 2489, the Refit Talmidon II faced them head-on, battling them at every possible intersection, and in doing sustained the worst hull damage to any Talmidon. But it persevered. The drive section was abandoned mid-combat so the saucer could escape, then Talmid returned and repaired it, and then it was destroyed in a massive warp core breach that disabled the last Borg fleet and saved the Federation. The saucer is preserved in a museum. The "Future Refit" During the run of the Talmidon II Refit, the Talmidon Construction Team was hard at work testing newly researched designs and technologies to put into the Talmidon III. One such design was extending the wing superstructures to incorporate more weapons, armor, shield generators, and observation lounges. Talmidon III Sometime in a year I can't remember Like the Talmidon II and its Refit before it, the Talmidon III lived in two stages. The first revision was rushed into production after the II's decommission, so it would only receive its Refit after sustaining damage in the Federation's anti-Borg campaign, "Operation Omega 2." The refitted Talmidon III would be the ultimate culmination of the old design, with the longest operational history of any Talmidon. With a total of seven shield distribution generators and redesigned hull structures to pile on additional armor, the Talmidon III could take more of a beating than the prior two TalmidTs combined, and she could dish one out too, now armed with a total of 130 phaser banks and expanded torpedo silos. The reign of the Talmidon III Refit was initially not any more peaceful than the periods of its preceding versions. The Talmidon fought in many large scale wars and small battles, enduring thanks to its advanced defensive capabilities and the now quite reserved mindset of its senior crew. Ultimately a period of relatively peacefulness would set in around the first decade of the 26th Century. But it was in the year 2512, when the Talmidon III Refit was around twenty years old, that the LEGO Friends and thedude invaded the Star Trek Universe. Two years after destroying thedude's first ship, the ESS Disgust, the Talmidon III Refit would again fight the otherworldly villain in the year 2514, this time fighting a combination of thedude's Mavjio allies (easy) and his new ship, the BSS Barney (difficult). The Barney's superweapon was able to destroy two Federation ships in one hit, and severely damage the Talmidon, depleting its shields and destroying the saucer with two hits. thedude then self-destructed the BSS Barney and the resulting shockwave would disable the broken Talmidon for good. Having sustained major damage, the Talmidon III Refit now sits in Earth spacedock as a museum piece. She may one day be restored, but until then she is a reminder of her long, rich history. The battles she fought were not always noble, not always purely protective, but her presence always inspired pride. The end of one era marks the beginning of a new one. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Starships